


Dreaming

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has been having the same dream over and over, although some would say it was a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Chuck gasped and lurched upwards panting as he came out of sleep, his dream or nightmare still clouding his mind. He’d been having the same dream for nights now, although many would call it a nightmare, he couldn’t though; every time he thought about it his eyes glazed over. The dream always began in the same place, Sarah had just left the Castle, leaving him alone with Casey. The other man was berating him for not doing as he was told once again, about being a stupid nerd that couldn't seem to follow simple instructions that would keep him safe when the man had suddenly changed. He had been towering over Chuck and he wasn't a hundred percent sure that Casey wasn't going to hit him, and then suddenly he was being forced back against a wall and Casey's lips were on his ravaging his own. 

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement, he had never expected this from the other man, but that wasn't to say that he didn’t enjoy it. He kissed back, watching as Casey seemed to come to his senses a bit and try to pull back, but Chuck wasn't going to let him go that easily. Using his long legs to his advantage he lifted them around Casey's waist, using them to pull the man closer to him, his arm immediately going to the spy’s neck to hold him to him, pulling him as close as he could manage before thrusting his tongue into the other man’s mouth.

He found himself losing himself in the kiss, holding the spy as close to him as possible as he tried to strip him of his shirt, wanting to feel the other man's skin under his hands. Casey seemed to comply with his needs, removing the shirt, before he started to remove Chuck's shirt as well, pressing him back against the wall once more, covering him with his body, allowing him to feel their bare skin pressed together. Chuck shuddered at the feeling of the other man so close to him, this was what he wanted, he wanted Casey NSA spy extraordinaire, not the little CIA agent with the blonde hair and soft curves, but this man who was all hard angles and fire. The man instilled something in him and he gasped as the man ground his hips against him, their arousal colliding with each other, letting both parties know exactly how interested they were in the situation.

Chuck reached for Casey's belt, undoing it and pushing his trousers down his legs, noting to his surprise that Casey had nothing underneath them, something that shocked him immensely, he had never expected Casey to go anywhere without a pair of cotton starched boxers on, it was what he had always imagined of the tightly controlled man. That he went commando was a rather interesting but not unwelcome surprise, one that Chuck was not going to complain about. He had just reached for Casey once more when his alarm had gone off, startling him awake from his dream once more. He was always being interrupted from his dream. He had not yet had the chance to touch Casey properly, or find out where the dream was going to take him. He knew the dream would never be the same as reality, but in reality he had no chance with Casey, but in his dreams he just needed to reach that little bit further and he could have him.

Letting out a groan Chuck pushed the covers back heading for the bathroom to shower before work, intending to get rid of the problem his dream had caused before he had to get in a car with Casey, it wouldn’t do for him to travel to work with the other man if he was in a state of arousal, if Casey found out he would never be allowed to live it down. When he was finally ready for work he made his way out into the courtyard to meet with Casey, the other man was already there, glaring at him, something that was actually quite common.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist this morning?” Chuck asked without thinking, but expecting a glare as a reply as soon as he had spoken.

Instead Casey let out a grunt before heading towards the car, the muttered, “Not wearing any.” Hit Chuck’s ears and almost made him falter, Casey hadn’t just said that he couldn’t have just said that, he must be hearing things, either that or he was still dreaming. He pinched himself just to make sure, letting out a small yelp, proof that he was actually awake, before shaking his head and making his way towards the car. Casey was being strange but he wasn’t going to let it bother him, he was just going to get on with it, go to work and see where the day took them.


End file.
